It Came Out of the Sky
by Insane Troll Logic
Summary: The Doctor’s grieving after the Time War. Mulder’s looking for the truth.


**Title**: It Came Out of the Sky  
**Rating**: PGish  
**Disclaimer**: No ownership of either shows. Too bad, huh?  
**Summary**: The Doctor's grieving after the Time War. Mulder's looking for the truth.  
**Author's note:** For my buddy Pyro for Christmas who wanted to see Mulder meeting the Doctor.

* * *

_** It Came Out of the Sky**_

"Scully, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" FBI agent Fox Mulder asks his partner.

"If what I'm seeing is a giant blue police box, then, yeah."

"Don't you get it?" Without another word, Mulder pulls their car to the side of the road, climbs out and starts moving over to the box.

Scully trails after him, not even bothering to hide her annoyance. "Don't I get what?"

When Mulder is excited, Dana Scully has made the following observations: there is always a smile, but never a grin. He starts moving quickly, a pace just past a walk and just short of a jog that causes the back of his trench-coat to flair out in the breeze.

And he expects her to be excited as well.

"Mulder," she calls again as he circles the police box. "Mulder , I still don't know what it is you want me to look at."

"Have you ever heard of a man called the Doctor?"

"I know a lot of men called Doctor," Scully replies. "Mulder, it's not unheard of for MEs to have a Ph. D."

"I don't mean that kind of Doctor," Mulder says. "I mean a man who identifies himself as the Doctor. Reports of him are scattered all over the history of the world though descriptions and companions of his vary wildly. By my count there can be anywhere from one to thirteen of these so-called Doctors. Still there are two things are always constant. The Doctor only ever appears preceding some type of crisis and the Doctor always arrives in a blue Police Box."

"But why a police box?" Scully asks. "I've never seen one of them before."

"The police box was very prevalent in the1960s in England and originally it was thought that the Doctor used it as a sort of camouflage."

"It's not a very good. Cover if you ask me," Scully says, eyebrow arched.

"I don't think it's a cover," Mulder says. "No, that wouldn't make sense. The Doctor has been sighted spanning centuries. In England, legends of the Doctor are more prevalent than even your everyday abduction lore."

"If you're going to tell me this Doctor character is an alien, Mulder I don't want to hear it. It's been a long day."

"I'm not going to tell you he's an alien," Mulder says, but he's got this little smile tugging at the edges of his mouth and Scully should have really, really known better than to be relieved. "I'm going to tell you that he's a time traveler."

"Mulder, even if I did accept the existence of aliens, time travel is completely absurd."

"So just because it has yet to be prove, you deny it's existence outright?"

"You know what, it's too late to get into this discussion. I want to get home."

"With the box right here?" Mulder protests. "Scully, we've got to wait. The Doctor's going to come back and who are we to pass up a meeting with a real live time traveler."

"We're sleepy," Scully says. "Or at least I'm sleepy. If you're looking to pull a stake out, I'll just take the bus home."

"Really, Scully? You're sure?"

And there's that tug on a smile on the edges of his mouth that has proven all too rare as of late and she's tempted. She's an inch away from saying yes and eating donuts and sipping on coffee for the entirety of the night. They get along well when they're not talking about work and she's tempted to stay just to spend the time with him.

But she has to keep this professional. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mulder," she says, plunging her hands into the pocket of her coat and moving towards the nearest bus stop.

* * *

At precisely three thirteen, Mulder is working his way through his forth cup of coffee and staring at the Police Box in a valiant effort to keep himself awake.

Then the door to his car slides open and a distinctly English voice says, "Right, who are you then and why are you camped outside my tardis?"

Mulder tries not to let his surprise show. "And I'd assume you're the Doctor?"

"Right," the Doctor says and there's a desperate edge to the maniac grin. "I'm the Doctor, who are you?"

The Doctor, or at least this Doctor has a bruised look to him, an aquiline nose, short cropped hair, piercing eyes. He's wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, a black sweater.

"FBI agent Fox Mulder."

"And that's probably my cue to leave," the Doctor says.

"Wait!" cries Mulder because this is proof sitting right here in the car next to him and he needs to keep it around for as long as he can. "All the legends say you only come before some kind of crisis."

"The Oncoming Storm," the Doctor mutters and it's like a dark cloud has settled over him, sucking all the light from the already dark night. When he finally looks up at Mulder, his face is stony, devoid of all emotion. "War over, crisis averted. I'm about to get on my way again."

"What war?" Mulder says.

"It wasn't your war," the Doctors says, "and you should be glad for that. It's over now and that's all you need to know."

"You can't go," Mulder says frantically. "I have questions. There have been sightings of the Doctor all throughout human history. Always before some sort of crisis. I've tracked you to the titanic, to Roswell, to JFK's assassination. Who are you? Some sort of time traveler?"

"Not bad for a stupid ape," the Doctor says thoughtfully. "Time was right, I might ask you to come with me."

That gets Mulder's attention because he's heard tales of the Doctor's companions. There could have been hundreds of them through the years, coming, going, living, dying. Mulder wonders if maybe it was something like that with his sister. Maybe a strange man in a blue box had asked her to come with him. And if she'd said yes… maybe they came back for here, maybe.

"I would say no," Mulder says.

"You'd be right to," the Doctor agrees, that bruised, haunted look in his eyes again. "Well, best be off. Places to be, people to meet."

Mulder feels like there is something he should say to that, but nothing springs to his lips.

"Don't go starting any wars agent Mulder," the Doctor says. "I get the feeling you won't like them much."

"What are you?" Mulder asks.

The Doctor draws himself up and for a second, Mulder can see something more than a broken glimmer of a man. "I'm the last of the Time Lords."

He gets out of the car without another word and as Mulder watches, he pulls out a key, opens the blue box and slips inside.

When the box literally dissipates in front of his eyes, Mulder's not even surprised.

He's almost smiling as he switches on the headlights and pulls back onto the street thinking; _Scully will never believe this_.

(end)


End file.
